Candygram
by Crazehun
Summary: Jung Hoseok punya pekerjaan sambilan sebagai kurir. Bukan kurir biasa, tapi seorang kurir cinta! Lalu bagaimana jika suatu hari justru sang kurir yang mendapat paket spesial? SOPE!


**CANDYGRAM**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SOPE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ONESHOOT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorry for typos, enjoy!**

.

.

.

.

.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Jung Hoseok. Mahasiswa tahun ketiga departemen pertunjukan tari K'ARTS, memiliki senyum secerah matahari dan kepribadian menyenangkan yang dengan mudah membuatnya dekat dengan nyaris seluruh pelajar di universitasnya. Tapi Hoseok tidak hanya terkenal karena kepribadiannya yang cerah, dan kemampuan menarinya diatas rata-rata. Dia adalah _founder _dari situs Candygram, jasa pengantaran hadiah dan surat anonim yang terkenal di lingkungan universitas. Hampir seluruh mahasiswa K'ARTS pernah setidaknya satu kali menggunakan jasa Candygram, bahkan beberapa dosen dan staf universitas juga ikut menggunakannya.

Jasa yang ditawarkan Hoseok sebenarnya dimulai dari sebuah ketidaksengajaan. Saat itu tahun pertamanya menjadi mahasiswa di K'ARTS, dan seperti kebanyakan mahasiswa baru yang lain, Hoseok masih dalam fase bersemangat untuk pergi kuliah. Semester pertamanya dia habiskan untuk berkenalan dengan semua orang di departemennya, mengikuti beberapa klub untuk memperluas pertemanan, dan membantu teman-teman barunya.

Dari sekian banyak hal yang pernah dia lakukan untuk menolong teman-temannya, ada satu permintaan yang membuat bisnisnya dimulai. Namanya Jung Sewoon, teman satu angkatannya di departemen pertunjukan tari, yang memiliki ketertarikan pada senior di klub fotografi yang Hoseok ikuti, tapi terlalu takut untuk menyatakannya. Hoseok menawarkan diri untuk membantu, dia memberi ide pada Sewoon untuk menulis surat atau membuat cokelat khusus untuk sang senior, yang nanti akan diantarkannya secara anonim.

Sewoon mengikuti saran Hoseok, lalu menuliskan sebuah surat cinta untuk sang senior. Dan Hoseok menjadi kurir penghubung keduanya. Sejak saat itu, semakin banyak orang yang ingin menggunakan jasa Hoseok sebagai kurir anonim, dan salah satu temannya di departemen manajemen seni, Choi Seungcheol, memberinya saran untuk membuat situs atau akun untuk mempermudah pendataan siapa saja yang menginginkan jasa kurir miliknya itu. Seungcheol juga mengajari Hoseok bagaimana cara mengelola bisnis barunya, dan pengaturan jam kerja yang pas agar tidak mengganggu proses belajarnya. Disanalah Candygram muncul untuk pertama kali.

Sekarang, tiga tahun berlalu sejak kemunculan Candygram, Hoseok bisa mengantarkan sepuluh paket dalam satu hari. Isinya bervariasi, mulai dari surat, buket bunga, cokelat buatan rumah, hingga tiket konser -ya, ada orang yang cukup eksentrik yang mengirimkan tiket konser lewat jasa Candygram miliknya- dan semua bersifat anonim. Sebanyak apapun sang penerima bertanya siapa yang mengirimkan semua bentuk afeksi itu, Hoseok akan bungkam, karena kerahasiaan klien selalu menjadi prioritas pertamanya.

Meski begitu, Hoseok tetap bersedia membantu seandainya sang pengirim memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan sang penerima hadiah. Dia bisa menjadi _cupid_ dan mengatur kencan keduanya, sesuai keinginan sang klien, tentu dengan biaya tambahan.

Candygram membuat Hoseok bisa membiayai pendidikannya tanpa harus bergantung pada uang kiriman orangtuanya. Sejak tahun ketiganya belajar, tak pernah sekalipun dia menggunakan uang kiriman orangtuanya, dan seluruhnya dia tabung untuk dikembalikannya saat lulus nanti.

Siang ini, Hoseok memiliki satu kiriman spesial. Seluruh penghuni universitas selalu berdebar tiap kali Hoseok muncul membawa kotak cokelat atau buket bunga, sedikit banyak berharap jika benda itu adalah untuk mereka.

"Permisi, aku mencari Hwang Minhyun sunbae." Hoseok memunculkan kepala ke ruang kelas departemen musik tradisional,"Ah, maaf. Apa aku mengganggu proses mengajarmu, profesor Kim?" ujarnya, sedikit panik, saat menyadari sang profesor yang ternyata belum keluar dari kelas.

Profesor Kim tersenyum,"Hwang Minhyun-ssi, sepertinya kau memiliki penggemar rahasia." Candanya

Sosok berkemeja putih di sisi lain ruangan berdiri, dan dengan wajah memerah menghampiri Hoseok di pintu depan.

"Aku Hwang Minhyun." Ujarnya pelan

Senyuman Hoseok semakin lebar, ia menyerahkan kotak cokelat dan sebuah _paperbag _ke arah seniornya,"Candygram milikmu." Ujarnya senang

"Maaf sekali lagi, profesor Kim. Selamat siang." Hoseok membungkuk hormat kearah sang profesor, sebelum beranjak pergi.

Hoseok menuruni tangga, dan berbelok menuju kafetaria. Jam makan siang akan dimulai sebentar lagi, dan dia tidak mau repot mengantri panjang untuk mendapatkan jatah makan siangnya. Lebih baik datang lebih awal dibanding terlambat.

"Selamat siang, imo-nim." Hoseok menyapa ibu kantin, lengkap dengan senyumnya.

"Aigoo, uri Hoseok-ie." Ibu kantin tersenyum melihat kemunculan mahasiswa favoritnya,"apa yang kau inginkan, hm? Aku akan memberikan porsi besar khusus untuk mahasiswa kesayangan K'ARTS." Ujarnya

Hoseok tersipu malu mendengar pujian dari sang ibu kantin. Ia memilih bulgogi dan japchae sebagai menu makan siangnya, kemudian berjalan menuju meja kasir.

"Omo! Hoseok-ie! Kenapa kau disini?" Ibu penjaga kasir mengerutkan kening."Sudah berapa kali kubilang kau akan makan gratis selama bersekolah disini. Sudah, sana pergi."

"Imo-nim, aku tidak boleh begitu." Hoseok mencoba merayu sang penjaga kasir, kemudian mengeluarkan kartu makan siangnya,"Bagaimana jika mahasiswa lain marah."

Ibu penjaga kasir berdecak,"Tidak ada yang berani marah dengan anak manis sepertimu, Jung Hoseok."

Hoseok tersenyum,"Kalau begitu, ini." Ia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kartu dari dompetnya, kemudian memberikannya pada sang penjaga kasir."Kupon gratis jasa Candygram untukmu dan staf kantin. Terima kasih untuk makan siangnya."

Hoseok duduk di meja luar, dekat dengan pagar sedang pembatas kantin dan taman universitas. Tempatnya biasa duduk, selagi menunggu teman-temannya datang untuk makan bersama.

Ia menyendok nasi dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk dengan ponsel yang sedang membuka akun Candygram, melihat berapa banyak pesanan yang harus dia antarkan. Selain empat pesan yang sebelumnya sudah dia balas, ada tujuh pesan baru dalam kotak masuknya.

"Cupid-nim! _Bisa tolong bantu aku mengatur jadwal pertemuan dengan Jackson sunbae-nim? Aku rasa aku siap bertemu dengannya. Bilang padanya untuk bertemu di stasiun Sangwolgok jam 2 siang. Aku mengenakan serba putih, dan topi baseball merah._" Bunyi salah satu pesan masuknya.

Hoseok segera membalas pesan itu,

"Akhirnya kau memberanikan diri! Aku senang mendengarnya. Jangan khawatir, pesanmu pasti akan kusampaikan padanya."

Dia membuka aplikasi pesan, lalu menginformasikan ajakan kencan itu pada Jackson. Lalu, beralih pada pesan selanjutnya,

"Candy-nim!_ Ini pertama kalinya aku menggunakan Candygram. Aku ingin mengirimkan buket bunga untuk Kim Taeyeon sunbae-nim, di departemen musik vokal. Tapi bagaimana cara melakukan pembayarannya?_"

Hoseok membalas,

"Berikan aku detil bunga jenis apa yang ingin kau berikan padanya, kita bisa bertemu langsung atau aku bisa memberikanmu nomor rekeningku. Apapun yang membuatmu nyaman :)"

Hoseok menghabiskan beberapa menit berikutnya membalas semua pesan yang masuk kedalam akun Candygram miliknya. Dia tersenyum saat menyadari kehadiran Seungcheol dan Sewoon dimeja.

"Sibuk dengan Candygram?" Sewoon bertanya

Hoseok mengangguk,"Ada tujuh pesanan baru yang harus kulakukan."

"Bukannya kemarin kau bilang masih ada enam yang harus kau antar. Hari ini bertambah lagi?" Seungcheol nyaris tak percaya

Hoseok mengangguk,"Masa orientasi mahasiswa baru selesai beberapa hari lalu, kebanyakan berasal dari mereka yang ingin dekat dengan seniornya." ujarnya santai.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mempekerjakan orang lain untuk membantumu?" Seungcheol bertanya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dalam sebulan terakhir.

Hoseok menggeleng. Dia memang sempat bercerita pada dua sahabatnya ini jika pekerjaannya mulai melelahkan. Tapi perasaan senang saat melihat wajah-wajah orang yang mendapat bantuan darinya mengalahkan semua rasa lelah itu. Lagipula itu hanya omongan disaat mabuk, tidak perlu dipikirkan terlalu jauh.

"Hey, kalian sibuk akhir minggu ini?" Hoseok mengganti topik pembicaraan

Seungcheol menggeleng,"Aku hanya akan tidur seharian, mungkin."

"Aku memiliki janji dengan Samuel dihari sabtu. Tapi hari mingguku kosong." Sewoon ikut menjawab

"Kalian bisa membantuku membeli pesanan untuk Candygram? Ada delapan kotak cokelat yang harus kubeli, dan empat pesanan buket bunga. Tidak mungkin aku membawanya dengan naik bis, kan."

"Oke." Seungcheol menyetujui

.

.

.

**The Chocolate Factory, Yeouido**

Hoseok menjadi orang pertama yang memasuki toko cokelat langganannya, diikuti Seungcheol dan Sewoon yang sibuk bermain game di ponsel masing-masing. Hoseok menyapa penjaga toko, dan membuka catatan pesanannya.

Alasan kenapa dia memilih toko ini, adalah karena mereka menyediakan jasa kustomisasi rasa cokelat untuk tiap pengunjungnya. Jadi Hoseok tidak perlu repot mengunjungi satu per satu toko cokelat hanya untuk mencari rasa sesuai pesanan kliennya.

"Totalnya empat ratus ribu won." Sang kasir memberitahu

Hoseok mengeluarkan kartu atm-nya, lalu memberikannya pada sang kasir.

"Minggu yang sibuk, ya?" sang kasir berkomentar

Hoseok tersenyum,"Begitulah, noona."

Kartu dikembalikan, kali ini bersama nota bukti pembayaran,

"Akan kupastikan pesananmu sampai sebelum senin malam." sang kasir berkata

"Terima kasih, Sandara noona."

Sang kasir, Sandara Park, tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan saat pelanggan regulernya keluar dari toko.

"Kau hanya memesan?" Sewoon bertanya,"lalu kenapa aku harus ikut denganmu?" tanyanya, bingung

Seungcheol ikut memberikan tatapan bingung yang sama.

"Kalian harus membantuku membawa bunga. Ayo, toko bunganya ada di seberang jalan." Hoseok menjawab.

Ketiganya menyeberang jalanan sibuk Yeouido, menuju sebuah toko bercat hijau pastel di sudut jalan.

KLING!

Bunyi lonceng diatas pintu menjadi penyambut pertama kedatangan ketiganya. Tak ada orang yang berjaga, Hoseok melihat sekitar untuk mencari seseorang yang dikenalnya.

"Sebentar!" Teriakan dari belakang toko membuat Hoseok berhenti melihat sekeliling

Tak lama, seorang laki-laki berambut mint muncul dari balik pintu belakang, dia menepuk pelan apron cokelat yang dikenakannya, menghilangkan sisa tanah yang tersisa dari kegiatannya sebelumnya.

"Halo, Yoongi hyung." Hoseok menyapa

"Oh, halo Hoseok-ah." Sang penjaga toko, Min Yoongi, balas menyapa, ia meletakkan kedua tangan diatas konter, kemudian tersenyum kearah sang pelanggan."Bunga macam apa yang ingin kau pesan hari ini?"

Hoseok membuka catatannya,"Hm, satu buket bunga mawar putih, harus persis 67 batang. Satu buket bunga yang melambangkan permintaan maaf. Setangkai tulip ungu, dan satu karangan bunga yang mengartikan perubahan baru." Bacanya

Yoongi mengangguk, lalu mulai mengambil dan menyusun bunga sesuai pesanan Hoseok.

"Bisnismu sedang sibuk, ya." Yoongi memulai percakapan, tangannya sibuk memotong batang bunga dan menyusunnya di bantalan gabus.

Hoseok tersenyum,"Begitulah, hyung." balasnya,"kau sendiri? Pesananmu ramai?"

Yoongi tertawa pelan,"Satu-satunya orang yang memesan bunga ditempatku hanya kau, Jung Hoseok. Lagipula dibandingkan dengan toko bunga didekat jalan raya, toko milikku tidak ada apa-apanya."

Hoseok mendadak merasa tidak enak. Jawaban Yoongi barusan membuat dirinya merasa bersalah, harusnya dia tidak mengatakan itu. Jung Hoseok, kau harus lebih memperhatikan ucapanmu.

"Yah, aku lebih suka kau dibanding yang lain." Hoseok mencoba mengangkat atmosfer canggung diantara keduanya

Pergerakan Yoongi terhenti, ia melirik Hoseok dari balik pundak, sedikit tak memprediksi respon Hoseok yang terdengar ambigu di telinganya.

"Kau...apa?" ulangnya

Hoseok mengerutkan kening, tak mengerti,"Aku kenapa?" ulangnya,"aku menyukai tokomu, dibandinga toko yang lain. Kau lebih mudah diajak bicara."

Yoongi menghela napas, lalu kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Hoseok tak mengerti, apa dia salah bicara lagi?

Satu jam berlalu, Hoseok dan kedua temannya, Seungcheol dan Sewoon, keluar dari toko Yoongi dengan empat pesanan bunga yang harus mereka antarkan hari itu juga. Karena hari ini klub memanah sedang mengadakan latihan mingguan, dan kebetulan, keempat penerima Candygram ini adalah anggota klub tersebut. Hoseok memasukkan keempat bunga itu dalam bagasi mobil Seungcheol, lalu mengambil tempat di kursi belakang, sementara Sewoon duduk disebelah sang pemilik mobil.

"Ya, Jung Hoseok. Ternyata kau sepolos itu, ya." Sewoon tiba-tiba bicara

"Hm?" Hoseok menggumam, tak mengerti

Sewoon menoleh kebelakang,"Kupikir Candygram buatanmu itu mengajarimu sesuatu."

"Sudah berapa lama kita mengenal Hoseok, Sewoon-ah. Kau tahu dia buta hal-hal semacam itu." Seungcheol ikut mengomentari

Hoseok makin tidak mengerti,"Apa?" suaranya meninggi, tanda dia mulai kesal.

Sewoon menghela napas,"Jung Hoseokku sayang, apa kau sadar kalimatmu pada si pemilik toko bunga tadi itu terdengar ambigu?"

Hoseok menaikkan bola mata, berpikir, ia kembali menatap Sewoon, kemudian menggeleng polos,"Ada yang salah dengan kalimatku?"

Sewoon menatap datar teman baiknya yang satu ini,"Kau benar-benar tidak bisa diharapkan." Ujarnya, sebelum kembali menatap kedepan.

Seungceol tertawa,"Kau ingat apa yang kau katakan padanya, Hoseok-ah? Kalau kau lebih menyukai dia dibanding yang lain." Hoseok mengangguk."Tidakkah itu terdengar seperti kau sedang merayu si pemilik toko?"

Hoseok masih setia memasang wajah tak mengertinya,"Memang terdengar seperti itu? Aku hanya mengatakan itu agar dia tidak sedih."

Kini giliran Seungcheol yang menghela napas,"Aku menyerah." Ujarnya, menyerah.

.

.

.

Limabelas menit berlalu, mobil Seungcheol kini terparkir sempurna didepan lapangan panahan. Ketiganya membawa bunga dalam bagasi kedalam area klub, dan meletakkannya diatas bangku panjang, sementara Hoseok memeriksa catatannya kembali.

"Oh, halo Hoseok!" seseorang menyapa

Hoseok menaikkan kepala, kemudian tersenyum,"Halo Yoona sunbaenim." ujarnya sopan, diikuti kepala yang sedikit menunduk

Yoona balas tersenyum, atensi teralih pada jejeran bunga yang dibawa Hoseok. Senyumnya semakin lebar,

"Candygram?" tanyanya, tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya

Hoseok mengangguk,"Apa...Kang Haneul sunbaenim, Park Jinyoung, dan Lee Chaerin sunbaenim ada?"

Yoona mengangguk,"Biar kupanggilkan." ujarnya, kemudian berbalik pergi.

Tak lama, tiga orang yang ditunggunya tiba.

Hoseok mengambil buket bunga sesuai penerimanya,"Satu kiriman mawar putih untuk Kang Haneul sunbae, tulip ini untuk Lee Chaerin sunbae, Hyacinth ungu dan Poppy untuk Park Jinyoung, dan," Hoseok mengambil napas, lalu memberikan buket terakhir pada Yoona,"satu keranjang penuh bunga bakung untuk Yoona sunbae."

Hati Hoseok menghangat ketika melihat senyum bahagia di keempat wajah orang yang baru saja diberikannya bunga. Dia tidak akan pernah berhenti melakukan pekerjaan ini.

Setelah berbincang selama beberapa menit, Hoseok dan kedua temannya pamit pergi, karena Seungcheol harus menservis mobilnya setelah ini. Sewoon menjadi yang pertama diantar ke apartemennya, karena tempat tinggalnya yang paling dekat, sementara Hoseok harus menunggu selama beberapa menit lebih lama, karena tempat tinggalnya agak jauh dari universitas.

"Kau tau?" Seungcheol tiba-tiba berkata,

Hoseok menghentikan kegiatannya membuka sabuk pengaman, kini menatap sang pemilik suara.

"Pemilik toko bunga itu sepertinya menyukaimu." Sambungnya

Wajah Hoseok mendadak merona,"Ti-tidak, tidak mungkin Yoongi hyung menyukaiku." ucapnya, terbata

Seungcheol tersenyum tipis,"Ya, terserah apa katamu."

Ucapan Seungcheol didalam mobil terus berputar dikepalanya, bahkan hingga dia sampai ke rumah dan merebahkan diri diatas ranjang. Yoongi hyung menyukainya? Ayolah, itu konyol. Dia sudah mengenal Yoongi selama hampir tiga tahun, dan selama itu pula Yoongi telah berganti pasangan sebanyak setidaknya empat kali, jika Hoseok tak salah menghitung. Memikirkan kemungkinan seseorang semenawan Min Yoongi benar-benar menyukainya hanya membuat Hoseok melayang.

Tunggu dulu,

Perasaan apa ini?

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Sewoon kadang menyesal saat mengingat dirinya secara tidak langsung menjadi pencetus Candygram saat itu. Harusnya dia memberanikan diri dan menyatakan perasaannya secara langsung, tanpa harus meminta bantuan Hoseok. Dan dia tidak harus melihat Hoseok seperti mayat hidup tiap tahunnya.

Hari ini tepat satu minggu menjelang hari Valentine.

Pesanan Candygram membludak, seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Sudah empat hari Sewoon menginap di tempat tinggal Hoseok, dan selama itu pula dia berubah menjadi ibu seorang Jung Hoseok. Meneriakinya tiap lima menit untuk makan, membersihkan diri, singkatnya mengurus diri sendiri. Hoseok selalu seperti ini, dan Sewoon tak suka. Dia selalu memprioritaskan orang-orang yang membutuhkan jasa Candygram, tapi mengabaikan kesehatan dan kelangsungan hidupnya sendiri.

"Jung Hoseok!"

Ini keempat kalinya Sewoon berteriak, dalam limabelas menit terakhir. Ia berkacak pinggang, dengan wajah memerah dan tatapan tajam menusuk terarah pada Hoseok.

"Matikan komputer itu sekarang, atau perlu aku yang mematikannya untukmu?" suaranya mengancam

"Hm, sebentar." Jawab Hoseok, tak terlalu memikirkan ancaman Sewoon.

Sewoon menghela napas kasar, lalu berjalan kearah kumpulan kabel di belakang komputer Hoseok, dan mencabut sumber dayanya.

"Hey!" seru Hoseok, tidak suka karena pekerjaannya diganggu.

"Kau ikut aku sekarang juga!" Sewoon tak mau kalah

Hoseok menghela napas,"Oke, oke." ia mengalah, kemudian bangkit dari kursi dan mengikuti langkah Sewoon ke meja makan.

"Choi Seungcheol? Kenapa kau ada disini?" Hoseok mengerutkan kening, saat melihat satu lagi sahabatnya sedang berbaring diatas sofa, menonton televisi.

"Uh, aku sudah disini sejak kemarin." Seungcheol memberitahu,"kau tidak sadar aku kemari?"

Hoseok menggeleng.

"Kalian berdua diam dan cepat makan sebelum aku memaksa kalian menelan ini semua dalam satu suapan." Sewoon kembali mengancam.

Hoseok dan Seungcheol duduk berhadapan dalam sepersekian detik berikutnya. Sewoon selalu melakukan semua ancaman yang dikatakannya jika tidak dituruti, dan itu mengerikan.

Keheningan menyelimuti acara makan siang ketiganya. Hanya sesekali suara denting piring dan peralatan makan yang beradu mengisi kekosongan dalam ruangan.

"Aku dan Seungcheol akan membantumu mengurus Candygram." Sewoon menjadi yang pertama bicara

"Aku bisa me-" Kalimat Hoseok terhenti saat mendapat tatapan membunuh dari sang 'ibu'. Ia menelan makanan dalam mulut, kemudian mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu biar aku mengurus semua pesan masuk, dan kalian berdua yang menjadi kurirnya. Bagaimana?" Seungcheol memberi ide, yang direspon anggukan kepala oleh Hoseok dan Sewoon.

Seungcheol menjadi orang yang mencuci semua peralatan makan mereka, karena kalah suit. Hoseok menyusun laptop diatas meja diruang tengah, sementara Sewoon mengambil beberapa lembar kertas untuk mencatat.

Ketiganya berkumpul didepan meja, sibuk membalas dan mencatat satu per satu pesanan dalam akun Candygram. Sejauh ini, ada hampir limapuluh delapan pesanan, dan mereka belum menyentuh setengahnya.

Sewoon menghela napas,"Ini mustahil." keluhnya,"kita bertiga tidak akan mampu melakukannya tepat waktu."

"Pasti bisa!" Hoseok menyemangati,"aku selalu menyelesaikan semua ini selama tiga tahun ini, kan."

"Ya, dan setiap tahun juga kau harus dirawat karena kelelahan." Sewoon mengeluarkan kalimat sarkas pertamanya, sejak mereka mulai bekerja.

"Aku bisa minta bantuan beberapa orang lagi untuk menjadi kurir tanggal 14 nanti. Kita pasti juga akan repot sekali hari itu." Seungcheol menyarankan.

Hoseok mengangguk setuju, ia kembali membalas satu per satu pesan yang masuk, hingga satu pesan yang dikirim tiga hari lalu membuat pergerakannya terhenti. Matanya membulat sempurna.

"_Heol!_" Serunya, masih dengan wajah terkejut.

"Ada apa?" Sewoon memajukan tubuh mendekat ke layar laptop. Matanya ikut melebar.

Seungcheol menjadi orang terakhir yang terkejut.

"Candy-nim! _Aku ingin mengirim buket bunga untuk Jung Hoseok, juga sebuah surat. Aku sudah memesan bunga dan menitipkan suratnya di toko bunga _The Last." Begitu isi pesannya.

"Astaga, Jung Hoseok! Ada yang mengirimimu Candygram!" Sewoon menyeru

Hoseok masih memproses informasi yang didapatnya. Seseorang mengiriminya Candygram. Seseorang benar-benar mengiriminya sesuatu! Diluar sana, entah dimana, seseorang benar-benar menyukainya. Bohong jika Hoseok tak merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia, sampai-sampai air matanya mengalir.

"Hey, kenapa menangis? Harusnya kau senang." Seungcheol menangkup wajah Hoseok, menghapus air matanya denga wajah tersenyum.

"Aku hanya senang." Lirihnya, ia menatap kebawah,"belum pernah ada yang memberikanku hadiah sebelumnya."

Kalimatnya itu membuat Seungcheol dan Sewoon saling menatap. Keduanya mendadak merasa bersalah, karena selama mengenal Hoseok, mereka tidak pernah memberikan apapun. Justru sebaliknya, Hoseok yang selalu memberikan mereka sesuatu. Teman macam apa mereka ini?

"Kau tahu, mulai hari ini aku akan mengirimimu hadiah setiap bulan." Sewoon berujar mantap

Seungcheol mengangguk,"Aku juga."

Hoseok tertawa kecil, sedikit banyak senang memiliki kedua orang ini sebagai sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Hoseok menggenggam kertas catatannya ditangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya membawa sebuah keranjang piknik menyusuri lorong lantai tiga gedung administrasi. Ini paket terakhir yang harus diantarnya di hari Valentine, dirinya berdoa semoga saja sang penerima belum pulang, karena matahari sudah tenggelam sejak satu jam yang lalu.

TOK! TOK!

Diketuknya sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Badan Eksekutif Mahasiswa' didepannya, lalu membuka sedikit pintu putih itu, dan menjulurkan kepalanya kedalam. Beberapa orang menatap kearahnya.

"Selamat malam, maaf mengganggu. Apa Namjoon sunbae ada?" ujarnya sopan.

Seorang laki-laki berkacamata bangkit dari tempatnya duduk di sudut ruangan, ia menghampiri Hoseok.

"Ada apa mencariku?" tanya sang senior.

Hoseok tersenyum, ia membuka pintu lebih lebar, kemudian memberikan keranjang yang dibawanya untuk Namjoon.

"Selamat hari Valentine, sunbae. Candygram untukmu." Ujarnya riang.

Namjoon merona, ia mengambil keranjang pemberian Hoseok,"Terima kasih."

Hoseok mengangguk,"Oh, dan jangan lupa baca surat didalamnya. Karena menurut pengirim, kau suka melupakannya."

Seisi ruangan tertawa, sementara Namjoon hanya bisa diam tersipu.

"Selamat malam." Hoseok menundukkan kepala, lalu menutup pintu perlahan.

Hoseok merogoh kantung jaketnya, mengambil ponsel dari sana, kemudian menelepon Sewoon.

"Oh, Sewoon-ah. Kau sudah selesai?"

"_Sudah. Aku dan yang lain ada di restoran barbekyu didepan sekolah. Cepat_ kemari."

"Oke."

Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya ditempat semulah, lalu bergegas menuju tempat yang dibicarakan Sewoon di telepon. Hoseok memang berjanji untuk mentraktir semua orang yang telah membantunya hari ini sebagai bayaran karena bersedia membantu, selain bayaran pokok mereka tentunya.

KLING!

Suara lonceng terdengar begitu Hoseok membuka pintu. Matanya melihat seisi restoran, mencari dimana teman-temannya duduk. Ia tersenyum saat menemukan Sewoon di meja tak jauh dari jendela.

"Halo semuanya." Hoseok menyapa, ia mengambil tempat disebelah Jun, salah satu teman Seungcheol dari departemen manajemen seni.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, dagingnya baru saja matang." Jun memberitahu.

"Jeonghan-ie, aku mau daging yang paling besar!" Tingkah sok imut Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan, temannya yang bertugas memasak daging, memutar bola mata.

"Ambil sendiri. Aku bukan ibumu." Semprot Jeonghan.

Hoseok tersenyum melihat interaksi teman-temannya, terlepas dari semua kegiatan mengantar barang hari ini yang pasti sangat melelahkan, mereka masih bisa tertawa dan saling melempar lelucon.

"Terima kasih karena mau membantuku hari ini." Hoseok menatap keempat orang di meja, satu per satu.

"Hey, itu gunanya teman, kan." Sewoon berujar, sepotong daging dan Kimchi masuk kedalam mulutnya

"Ah! Hampir saja aku lupa!" Jun tiba-tiba menyeru, ia mengambil sebuah karangan bunga dari bawah meja, lalu memberikannya pada Hoseok,"Selamat hari Valentine, Hoseok-ah. Candygram untukmu." ujarnya.

Hoseok sebenarnya lupa dia juga menerima Candygram.

"Terima kasih." Hoseok mengambil karangan bunga untuknya, dan menghirup dalam aroma bunga yang menguar diantara aroma daging panggang.

"Kau tahu arti bunga ini?" Jun kembali berujar

Hoseok menggeleng, ia menatap kumpulan bunga dalam genggamannya, dia tak tahu nama semua bunga ini, kecuali bunga mawar merah ditengah.

"Ada yang tahu nama-nama bunga ini?" tanyanya.

"Biar kutelepon ibuku. Dia tahu banyak soal bunga." Jeonghan mengambil ponselnya, lalu menelepon ibunya dalam mode video.

Tuut...tuut...tuut...

"_Halo, Jeonghan-ie? Ada apa?_" wajah ibu Jeonghan terlihat di layar ponsel.

"Halo, eomma. Temanku ini mendapat karangan bunga dari seseorang, dan kami ingin tahu artinya." Jeonghan menjelaskan.

"_Oh, tentu saja. Bisa tolong dekatkan bunganya?_"

Hoseok meletakkan karangan bunga diatas meja.

"_Hm, Bittersweet, Mawar ungu, Azalea, Bakung, dan Mawar merah... orang ini benar benar menyukaimu, ya._"

"Ya?" Hoseok sedikit terkejut mendengarnya

"_Jika melihat dari urutan penyusunan bunganya, kira-kira seperti ini artinya, Sejujurnya aku sangat mencintaimu, sejak pertama kita bertemu, tolong jaga dirimu untukku, karena kau satu-satunya dihatiku. Bakung juga bisa berarti, matahari selalu bersinar setiap aku bersamamu._"

Bohong jika Hoseok tidak terharu mendengar penjelasan ibu Jeonghan.

"Te-terima kasih, eomma. Nanti kutelepon lagi." Jeonghan yan menyadari air mata Hoseok, memutus sambungan telepon sepihak."Hey, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Hoseok seperti tersadar dari rasa terharunya, dan dengan cepat mengusap matanya, ia tersenyum.

"Aku hanya terlalu bahagia." Ujarnya, tak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir

"Kau tidak penasaran siapa yang mengirimkannya padamu?" Seungcheol bertanya,"karena aku penasaran. Orang seperti apa yang sangat mencintaimu sampai dia bisa melihat matahari bersinar tiap melihatmu."

"Kau punya tebakan? Kira-kira siapa yang mengirimimu bunga ini?" Sewoon ikut mengomentari.

Jun disebelahnya juga ikut mengangguk, kini keempat temannya menatap penasaran kearahnya.

Hoseok mencoba mengingat-ingat semua temannya, siapa yang berpotensi menyukainya. Teman terdekatnya hanya Sewoon dan Seungcheol, dan keduanya tidak mungkin ada dalam daftar, karena Hoseok yang membantu Sewoon mendekati pacarnya yang sekarang, dan Seungcheol masih berusaha mendapatkan hati Jeonghan.

Selain dua orang itu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dipikirkannya.

Hoseok menggeleng,"Aku tidak tahu."

Sewoon mengerang, ia menjatuhkan kepala keatas meja,"Aku penasaran!" serunya.

"Kenapa tidak coba menghubungi si pengirim? Bilang jika kau ingin bertemu." Jun memberi saran.

"Oh! Kau benar." Hoseok mengambil ponselnya, lalu mengetikkan pesan pada sang pengirim.

"_Hey, aku sudah menerima hadiahmu. Apa kau bersedia bertemu?_"

Ting!

Balasan masuk tak sampai semenit setelah pesannya terkirim.

"_Tidak, maaf._"

Jawaban sang pengirim membuat harapan Hoseok pupus,"Dia menolak."

Seungcheol menepuk pelan pundak Hoseok,"Sabar ya."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Hampir satu bulan berlalu, dan Hoseok masih tak bisa berhenti memikirkan siapa pengirim bunga itu. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah hidup seorang Jung Hoseok mendapat pernyataan cinta, tapi orang itu memilih untuk menyembunyikan diri. Permainan petak umpet paling menyebalkan yang pernah Hoseok mainkan.

KLING!

"Selamat pagi, Yoongi hyung!" Hoseok menyapa.

Yoongi tersenyum dari balik meja kerjanya,"Pagi, Hoseok-ah. Apa yang bisa kubantu hari ini?"

"Aku ingin membuat sebuah karangan bunga. Bisa kau ajari aku?" pintanya

Senyum Yoongi sedikit memudar,"Tentu. Untuk siapa?"

"Candygram!" Serunya,"kau ingat bulan lalu aku mendapat Candygram di hari Valentine? Sebentar lagi White Day, jadi aku ingin memberikan balasan." Jelasnya.

"B-baiklah." Yoongi mendadak gugup, ia menghampiri Hoseok,"apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Hoseok tampak berpikir,"Hm, terima kasih."

Yoongi mengangguk, ia mengajak Hoseok masuk kedalam ruang kerjanya yang dipenuhi bunga warna-warni. Ia mempersilahkan Hoseok duduk, sementara dia mengambil bunga yang diperlukan untuk membuat permintaan Hoseok.

Yoongi kembali dengan bebeberapa tangkai bunga, kemudian menyusunnya diatas meja.

"Bunga apa ini?" Hoseok bertanya.

"Baby's Breath dan Camellia." Jawab Yoongi.

Yoongi mengambil gunting, dan mulai merangkai bunga didalam sebuat vas, sementara Hoseok mengikuti setiap instruksi dari Yoongi secara hati-hati.

"Ouch!" Hoseok memekik, ia memegangi jarinya yang mulai mengeluarkan cairan merah.

Yoongi yang melihatnya bergegas mengambil kotak P3K dari lemari, dan mengobati luka Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau seceroboh ini? Sudah kubilang untuk menjaga dirimu sendiri." Gumam Yoongi, tangannya sibuk membersihkan luka Hoseok.

Hoseok mengerutkan kening, apakah mungkin...?

"Hyung, kau tidak pernah bilang itu." Hoseok berujar pelan.

Pergerakan tangan Yoongi seketika terhenti.

"Apa...kau yang mengirim Candygram untukku, Yoongi hyung?" Hoseok kembali bicara.

"Aish..." Yoongi menggeram pelan, kepalanya menunduk menatap meja, menghindari tatapan Hoseok yang terfokus padanya.

"Hyung," Hoseok kembali memanggil, dia membawa tubuhnya selangkah lebih dekat kearah yang lebih tua

Hoseok mengangkat tangan, memegang lembut dagu Yoongi dengan kedua jarinya, dan mengangkat Yoongi agar menatapnya. Ia tersenyum, menampilkan _dimple _yang makin membuat Yoongi meleleh.

"Kau, kan. Yang mengirimiku Candygram." Pertanyaannya terdengar retoris.

Yoongi susah payah menelan liur dalam mulutnya. Ditatap seperti ini membuat otaknya berhenti berfungsi.

"Uh...ak-aku...uh..." Gagapnya.

Level perasaan malu Yoongi sudah meluncur bebas sekarang. Dia yakin wajahnya terlihat sangat konyol saat ini.

Sikap salah tingkah Yoongi membuat Hoseok tak bisa menyembunyikan tawanya. Ia terkekeh pelan, lalu menarik Yoongi kedalam pelukannya.

"Hahh," Hoseok menghela napas, tangannya melingkar dengan sempurna di tubuh Yoongi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Yoongi? Laki-laki yang satu ini kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sejak Hoseok tertawa. Bahkan untuk sekedar bernapas saja saat ini terdengar sebagai sebuah hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukannya.

"Lain kali katakan dengan kalimat yang kupahami." Hoseok kembali berkata.

Hoseok melepas pelukannya, kini membawa kedua netra pemilik afeksi bersitatap. Kedua tangannya bertengger santai di pundak Yoongi.

"Ingin jalan-jalan akhir minggu ini, hyung?" Ajaknya.

Yoongi tak menjawab selama beberapa detik setelahnya, kemudian sudut bibirnya terangkat. Ia melepas genggaman Hoseok pada pundaknya, kemudian beralih menuju pot-pot bunga di sisi lain ruangan. Hoseok menatap bingung kearah Yoongi, saat yang lebih tua sibuk mencari sesuatu.

Yoongi kembali dengan setangkai bunga berwarna merah, yang kemudian diberikannya pada Hoseok.

"Uh, hyung." Hoseok menatap bingung bunga ditangannya,"bukankah tadi kubilang untuk bicara dengan bahasa yang kumengerti?"

Yoongi terkekeh,"Itu bunga anyelir." Itu kalimat terakhirnya sebelum beranjak meninggalkan Hoseok dalam kebingungan.

Hoseok mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari arti bunga anyelir merah yang diberikan Yoongi.

.

.

Ya

.

.

Hoseok tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya setelah itu.

"Hyung!" Serunya, lalu mengejar Yoongi yang sudah menghilang sejak beberapa menit lalu.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

**Well... originally this was a Yoonmin fict. But me being me, it would be normal for me to change it midway. It's fun deceiving Min, so...**

**Love y'all people**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love,**

**Qiesha**


End file.
